Another Chance
by citigirl13
Summary: Hook manages to keep Bae on the ship. This fic is about the growing relationship between Hook and Bae. I hope you enjoy it!


**So did anyone else fall in love with Bae and Hook in the last episode? That episode just made me fall in love with Captain Hook even more. **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time **_**or any of the characters**

**xXx**

**Another Choice**

When Baelfire wakes up the first thing he feels is a sharp burst of pain coming from the back of his head. He goes to touch it, but as soon as his fingers skim the area the pain doubles. It's so bad the world goes hazy and he actually feels physically ill.

After what feels like an agonising amount of time Bae returns. He opens his previous scrunched up eyes and takes a look around. He's back below deck, the same place that he was when he first arrived. Ironically he was treated better then. Last time he had a blanket on his shoulders; now he has a cold iron chain wrapped round his wrist.

For a second Bae has no recollection of what happened. _Focus... Think. _He remembers finding out that it was Hook, _Hook _that had torn his family apart and taken his mother from him. He was about to leave. He turned his back – _he turned his back. _

Bae uses one of the words that he has learnt on this ship (Papa would kill him if he knew Bae used words like these). Hook must have knocked him out. Probably with his metal hook.

_I'm an idiot. _One of Hook's favourite phrases was never to turn your back on an enemy. He can't stop the stupid thought that echoes in his head, the one that thinks, _I never thought Hook was the enemy. _

_Fool_, Bae berates himself. He gently pushes himself upwards. His body is stiff which tells him he must have been out for a while, and little black spots dance in front of his eyes. _I should have jumped off this ship_. He tugs his right arm, the chain clinking. The sound of the cold metal sends shivers down his arm. Bae has no hope of breaking it. The panel that it's attached to is strong, thick wood. For all Bae knows it could be the one thing holding the ship together.

The door swings open. He leaps to his feet, expecting Hook, but instead comes face to face with Mr. Smee holding a tray.

"Why are you doing this?" Bae explodes. In reality he wants to say this to Hook, but since the pirate's not here... "You can't keep me here! Let me go!"

Mr. Smee says nothing, placing the tray on the bench. The piece of fish looks greasy and it makes Bae feel sick.

He turns. "Wait!" Bae insists. "You can't just leave me here!"

Mr. Smee pauses, his body angled slightly to him. "Believe me, this is the last place I want you."

"Then let me-"

"Captain wants you here. Never mind the fact that having you aboard could get us in trouble with _Him_." Mr. Smee's eyes flash. Bae is surprised to see anger in them. Out of fear maybe? "The faster we get you off this ship the better. We're agreed on that." Mr. Smee's shoulders sag. "But he is the captain."

The door shuts and Bae hears the twist of a lock. Feeling defeated Bae falls to the seat. _What's going on? _Why is Hook keeping him here? What's the point?

Hook's pleading eyes, wanting to be a family, flash in front of him.

It doesn't matter. Hook's the reason that his mother abandoned him. _He's _the reason that his father was so heartbroken, the reason he was so hell bent in finding a way to save him. _He's _the reason Bae has been alone.

Bae pushes the tray of food away.

**xXx**

He hasn't eaten in two days. Mr. Smee brings him food three times a day and Bae doesn't touch any of it. It is extremely difficult. Bae thinks of all the times he's been starving on the streets and it makes him want to grab the food and stuff it in his mouth.

He thinks of spending all his life chained to the ship and he loses his appetite.

Bae hasn't seen Hook in his days in captivity. He's relieved. The last thing he wants is to be faced with him. He's too exhausted.

On the third day they give him thick porridge. Steam rises from it, and it smells like comfort, if that makes any sense at all. It's something that Bae has had little of in his life. It takes extra effort this time, but he still refuses to eat it. He can't bring himself to leave the water though, and gulps it down to fill his stomach.

He's drifting off (or trying to. He hasn't slept properly since he started fasting, and his empty stomach is keeping him up) when the door bangs open. Despite the loud noise Bae barely lifts his eyelids. He's too weak.

But the footsteps are thunderous and Bae does not have a moment to react before he is roughly pulled upwards. The room swirls like a slow dance and Bae finds the feeling of queasiness return.

The bowl is shoved on Bae's lap. Hook's voice growls in his ear. "Eat it."

It takes courage but Bae manages to look Hook in the eye. "No." His voice is weaker than intended but he's proud that he can hold the pirate's gaze.

Hook grits his teeth. Every day he has Smee report to him about how much Bae eats after he was first informed that the boy refused food. Hook's face has grown darker with each passing day and his crew give him a wide berth; his temper is practically its own legend.

"I'm warning you boy," snarls the pirate. "You can eat it willingly or not, but one way or another you _will_ eat it."

"You can't make me."

Oh, but he can. Hook swiftly jabs his hook into Bae's side, causing the boy to cry out. It's then Hook takes the opportunity to literally shove the bowl in his mouth.

It's a mess. Porridge flies everywhere: on the floor, on Bae's clothes, on his face – but it has the desired affect and some actually does end up in Bae's mouth. He has no option but to let the food go down. It's still warm and burns his throat, his lips, and he thinks for a moment he might actually be sick.

When the bowl is finally removed Bae coughs, breathing in. Face covered in porridge he glowers at Hook.

The pirate glares back. It would be funny if neither of them were so annoyed. Hands on the bowl he stands. "See you in the evening." Bae watches, furious, as Hook leaves, slamming the door behind him.

**xXx**

The pattern goes on. One way or another Hook forces Bae to eat. The boy glowers and sulks sometimes; other times he gives into his frustration, yelling and spitting insults. Hook survives it all. He can tell his attitude is pissing Bae off, which pleases him. After all, he's angry too.

As soon as he wakes up, though, he knows it's going to be a bad day. This day is always a bad day. The day Milah died. His black day.

Hook never gets out of bed on this day. His crew have stopped trying to get him to eat, settling for him simply drinking. Only rum though. It's the only thing that can get him through today.

But Mr. Smee – timidly – informs him that Bae has not eaten all day.

Rage that Hook has not felt in some times burns through his body, a magnifying glass over an ant. Without thinking he shoves himself off the bed. Mr. Smee tumbles out of the way as Hook storms to the lower deck.

The door flies open and Hook stands there, prepared to do battle. "Right," he snarls. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

Bae is lying flat. He hasn't eaten all day and his body has once again gotten used to food. This is bad. Living on the streets, without food, without anything proper sometimes for so long as a week, his body learnt to deal without food. But this constant dance between starving himself and eating is making it more painful. He doesn't even bother to reply.

Hook sits beside Bae. "Sit up," he commands. Bae doesn't move. "Sit _up_," he growls. He pauses when he realises there are tears in the boy's eyes. "What?" Hook asks. "Too hard to keep choking down food? If you don't like it, _eat_."

Bae takes a breath. And then: "I want to go home."

Hook doesn't know what to say to that. He understands it – or rather, he had. But for so many years now the sea has been his home. He admits that if he lost his ship it would feel like someone had taken the remains of his heart.

"Where's home?" he asks softly, sitting beside the boy.

"With the Darlings."

"You know that I can't take you back," Hook reminds him. Bae turns on his stomach, and Hook can't resist: he reaches out and rubs Bae's back. The boy stiffens. He tries again. "This ship can be your home if you let it."

Bae snorts in response.

"Sit up," Hook says, gentler this time. "Have something to eat. You'll feel better."

The boy looks at him. His eyes are watery. "Why do you care?" he asks bluntly.

The question is easy to answer, and yet Hook struggles. Sharing his feelings doesn't come naturally to him. Not anymore.

But he takes a stab at it. Because this boy is looking at him like Milah used to, and the little pieces of his heart can't seem to deny that look anything.

"You're her son," he mutters.

"So?"

"So...she wouldn't want you on your own...or with the Lost Boys." _Or given over to _Him, he thinks to himself. Hook doesn't like _Him_, or any of the Lost Boys. They have darkness in them. You can sense it.

"What does she care?" Bae's words are like cut glass. "She left me. Clearly she didn't give a shit about what happened to me. She was a bitch."

On any other day Hook might have forgiven that. Well, that's a lie, but today it touches a nerve. He grips the boy's shirt and yanks him up. The breaths races out of Bae's body.

"Listen kid," Hook growls. "If you want to survive on this ship, you will _never_, _ever_ say that about her again."

But Bae, after all he's been through, doesn't scare easy. Besides, this is a sore spot for him too. "She _left _me."

"I told you," growls Hook, "she wanted to go back for you. If she had lived long enough, we would have." Hook's voice is bitter. So many times _what if_ plays through his head, a tune that he can't forget as much as he wants to...

"She should never have left! If she loved me she would have stayed-"

Hook's hand instantly grips Bae's shoulder. Hard. "Listen to me," he snarls. "She loved you. _She loved you_. Do you understand that? Say it."

Something about Hook's intensity – maybe the way his teeth are bared like a wolf's, or the sharpness of his eyes – finally gets through to Bae. He's surprised to feel tears behind his eyes. "I understand," he whispers obediently.

"Say it," Hook insists.

Bae swallows. "She loved me."

"Again."

"She loved me." He repeats it, and Hook squeezes his shoulder every time he lags. They go on for so long that Bae's voice becomes hoarse. When Hook finally releases him that he realises his face is damp.

"Okay," says Hook. His face is softer now. The boy's tears have weakened him. But he's done what he needed to do; the boy has to know that his mother loved him. He has to _believe _it. Hook pulls the tray forward and – to Bae's surprise – lifts the boy onto his lap. "Now eat."

Bae doesn't need to be forced this time. He lifts the spoon up to his mouth and gulps it down, followed by the second mouthful...the third...the fourth...

Hook relaxes for the first time that day.

**xXx**

A few days later Bae manages to get out of the chain. He makes it to the deck and – knowing if he lingers he'll be caught – jumps off into the ocean.

Hook doesn't even think: he throws off his leather coat and dives into the sea. Bae is under the surface and Hook swims deeper, down into the depths of the dark ocean. He has a moment to hope that the mermaids are nowhere near. Bae is ahead of Hook but the pirate has been living on the sea for so many years he is a part of it. He grips the boy's clothes and pulls him back up.

The two of them are hauled up by the net. Hook throws a towel round him, but only after he's chained him up again and before he screams at him. Hook doesn't wait for excuses; he already knows them. He berates Bae for being so stupid, that he could have drowned.

"Next time you do that," Hook hisses in Bae's ear, "I'll take my belt to you."

**xXx**

After his swimming adventure, Bae gets sick.

Hook manages to maintain a face of indifference, but in the boy's presence he puts his hand on the Bae's head. "Do we have any medicine for this?" he asks Jose, one of the crew members. He voice is considerably weaker than he would like, and he clears his throat to cover it.

Jose shakes his head. "I've seen this before. It's nothing serious. It'll go," Jose says, watching Hook's face relax, "but it'd be best for him to be kept comfortable."

Bae recovers from his fever, and when he wakes up he's in an unfamiliar room. Maybe it's heaven. He's in a bed. The mattress is so thick he would have to jump down from the bed, and the covers – smelling a little of rum – are soft. His head is a little sore, but he finds a glass of water and instantly the pain is relieved.

It hits Bae all of a sudden: no chain, no people. _I can escape._ As if there isn't a second to spare, Bae scrambles out of the bed and makes his way to the door. It opens on its own though, and Hook appears.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment. Then Hook slams the door, locking it behind him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Bae bites his lip. What can he say?

"Get back to bed."

"I don't-"

"Well _I _don't care," snaps Hook. He reaches out and, to the boy's surprise, feels his head. _Still a little warm_, he thinks. "Back to bed."

Bae takes one look at Hook's face and knows he's beaten. It feels uncomfortable to go into his bed – he doesn't belong here – but at the same time his head is buzzing and he wants to relax. He wants to feel better.

_Yeah right. _

He watches Hook. The pirate is somewhat of a mystery to Bae. He knows what Hook drinks, but not why. He knows that his father abandoned him, but not how he survived. He knows that he has the respect of his crew, but not how he earned it. He knows that Hook loved his mother, but not what made it work. Despite Bae's desire to leave, he still wants to learn about Hook.

The pirate lifts off his shirt and flings it on a chair. Hook's bedchambers are, unlike the rest of the ship, extravagant. Not only is the bed large, the wooden tables gleam under the light of the moon. The chair that his shirt was carelessly thrown over is green, and made of material Bae the peasant boy has never seen, so he knows it must be expensive.

Hook glances towards the boy. He ducks his head quickly when he realises Bae is watching. He opens the small window and immediately a light breeze drifts through the cabin. To Bae's surprise the pirate pulls the hook out of his arm and places it on the table.

"Does it hurt?" Bae asks quietly.

Hook is wrapping a small cloth round the stump of his left arm. "Sometimes," he admits. "Cold water helps every now and then."

The pirate climbs into the bed and blows out the candles. The room is shrouded in darkness, but Bae can see the outline of Hook's profile. Even when you're out at sea the world is never truly dark.

"Did my papa do that?"

"Yes." Hook's voice is still soft. He doesn't sound angry. "It's not what I miss the most." He rolls over on his side, blocking the light from the window. His features are now invisible. "Go to sleep."

"I _have _been," argues Bae. "Can't I go on deck? Just for a bit?"

Hook lets out a bark of a laugh. "Not a chance."

"Only for a few minutes."

"_No_. Have you forgotten the reason you've been ill these past few days?"

"Fresh air would help."

"Why do you think I've opened the window?" Hook jerks his head. "Go to sleep."

A few minutes of blissful sleep follows. Hook's had a long day, and he's just about drifted off until he hears Bae's voice. "I can't."

"_Try."_ _Do not kill the child, do not kill the child,_ he chants in his head.

Bae tries again. "If I could just-"

"_No." _

A pause. "I'm cold," he whines.

"Oh for God's sake!" Hook's arm reaches over and round Bae's body, as tight as a serpent. He yanks the boy towards him and pushes him against his own chest. Bae is so close he can feel the man's breath. Head just above Bae's, he says, "Now sleep."

Hook's arm is tight round the boy. It's suffocating. He needs space. _He's too close_. "I'm too hot," Bae says, but he's cut off.

"_One more word_ and I will hang you from the ceiling by your toes." Bae realises then that he knows Hook, well enough to know when he's pushed the pirate too far. He presses his lips together and waits. At first he tries to move away when Hook falls asleep, but if anything Hook's arm tightens when Bae twitches. He doesn't trust him. It doesn't feel right, being so close to him.

And yet it does. Bae remembers – God, so long ago now – storms that used to make the plates and cups tremble. They scared him enough to crawl into his father's bed. His papa, he wasn't scared of the storms. He held Bae and told him stories until he relaxed or until the storm passed, whichever came first.

With Hook holding him like this, with it being night time – it reminds him of being at home. Yet it's more than that. It reminds him of comfort and hope, belief that everything would be okay, that the storm would pass.

Bae falls asleep.

In the middle of the night Hook's arm jerks, waking the boy. Bae can see through the dark the man's face: it's screwed up, and he's muttering. After a moment Bae hears Hook say, "No. _No._"

"Hook," Bae says quietly, uncertain of himself.

"Don't!"

"Hook-"

"_Milah."_

Bae freezes. But in that second he knows that Hook's dream is his nightmare and Bae needs to wake him. He takes hold of the pirate's nose and presses his fingers against each other, blocking off his air.

Hook's eyes fling open. They are wrapped in fear and scan the area before landing on him. The look on his face is scary and Bae throws in meekly, "You were having a nightmare."

The pirate gives the room another quick glance before falling back against the pillows. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"Was it about my mother?" Bae asks after a breath.

He's certain Hook will snap at him, like he frequently does when Milah's mentioned, but he simply answers, "Yes."

The boy doesn't know what to say. But he feels like he has to say _something_; the silence is unbearable. "Do you miss her?"

He doesn't hesitate. "Every day. Every hour. Sometimes every minute."

"Does it ever stop?"

Hook looks at Bae: the soft curves of his face that haven't chiselled out yet; his dark eyes; his thick lump of hair that remind him of Milah's. "It's easier," he says. Without taking his eyes off the boy and rolls over, wrapping him closer to him. He breathes in, remembering how good it feels to hold someone else, to be in contact with another human being. "Thank you," he repeats before once again drifting off.

**xXx**

Hook knows they need to leave Neverland. He no longer feels safe here. Well, he never felt completely sure of himself, but he knows that _He _will take Bae if _He _finds out the boy's on board.

Staring out at the glittering black sea, Hook knows he is running out of time. He can't keep the boy below deck forever. As proven the boy is ready to leap off this boat if necessary.

"Mr. Smee!"

The man appears at his side. "Yes Captain?"

"You'll need to look after the ship tomorrow night. Hopefully I won't be much longer. And I need Jose, Shay and Will to come with me."

Mr. Smee grips hold of the hat on his head. "Are you-? Are you seriously-?"

Hook turns, resting one arm against the ship. "I need to talk to the Indians. Rumour has it they have some magic beans that they believe are good omens for rain." He chokes out a laugh. "They have no idea what they actually do."

"What rumour?"

"The last time I went on land I saw-"

"The last time they almost slit your throat open! Captain, with all due respect-"

"Yes, I am the captain. And what I say goes."

Mr. Smee seems to weigh the cost of speaking in his head and says anyway, "It's dangerous Captain. We're risking men-"

"We need to get beans somehow. You want to go home, don't you?"

Mr. Smee pauses. He wants to go back; he's been saying so for God knows how long. "We're going back?"

"Yes." Hook turns back to the ocean. "And when I leave you can't tell Bae. Keep an eye on him."

**xXx**

Bae is bored. For the thousandth time he tugs the chain, but it's strong and of course it doesn't give an inch. Mr. Smee comes and goes with food, but none of Bae's tricks get him talking. He seems distracted, and that worries him.

What he really wants is Hook to come in: to berate him for breathing, to tell him something inappropriate, to make him laugh. It's only when Hook's not around that Bae feels his absent like missing a limb. He keeps the ship running smoothly. When he's not around everything works the same, but it's like dancing without music.

He hasn't seen Hook for a few days now.

The boy is stirring in his sleep when he hears a noise. Bae opens his eyes and – in belated horror – sees the boy that came looking for him on the first night.

Even if Bae wanted to cry out, the knife at his throat silences him. The Lost Boy moves to the shackle around Bae's wrist, with Bae watching him with growing horror. The Lost Boy inserts the pin into the lock, and after a few twists it opens up. Bae moves his hand away, turning it round. He's so used to having to think about moving his arm, having it jerk backwards, but now... He glances at the Lost Boy. _Is it that easy? _

The boy gestures to the window. "You want your freedom? Come with me and you'll have it."

Bae remembers what Wendy told him, all those nights ago: _all the boys, crying for their mums and dads._ He is a prisoner here, he knows that. But going with these boys will simply be trading one cell for another. At least with Hook Bae knows how far he can push him, how far the pirate will go, where they stand.

Bae firmly plants his feet on the floor. "Thanks," he says carefully, measuring his words, "but I'm staying here."

The Lost Boy smiles. You don't think a smile could look wrong, but it does: his grin looks devilish while his eyes are empty. Bae feels his stomach clench. He's right not to trust him. "Shame there isn't a choice," the Lost Boy hisses. He approaches Bae again, the knife opposite his throat. "Let's go."

Bae is forced to the window. The Lost Boy pushes him right to the edge, and below Bae can see the lighter shape of a boat ready to catch him. Strangely the thought of leaving this ship, despite being the thing he wanted, causes his feet to turn to lead. But he doesn't have time to hesitate as the knife is digging into his back.

"Hurry up," the Lost Boy says harshly. "I will push you if I have to."

Bae takes a deep breath – and jumps.

**xXx**

"Smee!" Jose pulls himself on the ship, instantly turning round. "Get the ship ready!" he yells. "We need to leave _now_."

The rest of the crew leaps into action: the sail is unfurled and the anchor is lifted up. Mr. Smee races to Jose and Shay, who are pulling the captain on deck.

Mr. Smee is practically dancing in fear. "What happened?" he squeaks.

"It's okay," Jose is quick to say. He pulls at Hook's shirt, revealing a large cut across his chest. Blood is pouring from it, leaking out of his body. Mr. Smee goes white but Jose says, "It looks worse than it is."

Hook pushes Jose aside and glances round. "Will?" he gasps.

Shay shares a glance with Jose. "Gone," he answers shortly.

Hook closes his eyes. "Fuck it." His voice is surprisingly frail. The crew is a family; losing one of your members is one of the worst things. And a captain is at the heart of it. Whatever the crew feels, he feels it doubly. If it's success he feels jubilant. But it's the guilt at being in charge and losing one of your own that keeps him up at night.

"We don't have time to mourn him!" cries Mr. Smee. He glances towards the island. "I can see the Indians-"

"Yeah, they weren't exactly happy to see us." Shay stands, looking in the same direction. "Shit, they're getting the ships."

"The beans-" Hook's hand dives into his pocket and with relief, pulls out two beans. The others relax ever so slightly.

"Now," he says. Hook gets to his feet and, though he's unsteady, the others instantly feel better seeing him in control again. "Get the ships ready. We can't waste-"

"Captain!" A member of the crew races towards him. "The boy's gone!"

Hook finally feels the pain of the wound. He whirls round and then winces as he pulls it wider. "What do you mean?" he says, so fiercely that everyone takes a step back. "He's below deck!"

"I don't know how but he's gone."

Heart pounding, Hook grips the side of the ship. He can't go. He can't leave, not without Bae. "Find him! We need to leave as soon as possible!"

Instantly another voice cries out. "Captain! You'd better see this."

Racing to the side of the ship, Hook peers down. The shards of his heart freeze when he sees Bae clinging on the side of the ship. The Lost Boy is standing him, ready to climb down and push him to the boat below.

Without thinking Hook jumps. Shay, Jose and Smee all cry out in surprise. He falls through the air. He's not able to hit the Lost Boy, but he reaches out a grabs him and he loses his balance. They both fall, landing in the icy cold water.

As soon as Hook is above the surface he calls, "Bae, _climb!_"

"What about you?" Bae cries.

Hook wants to call out in support, but immediately the Lost Boy is upon him. They duck and dive in the water like fighting fish. Bae has to physically force himself to continue climbing, though the desire to fall back down for Hook makes his arms and legs stiff.

Jose and Shay are there and once Bae is close enough they pull him up. "Throw the net," demands Shay.

Panting, Bae leans across the deck. "What about the Lost Boy?"

"If we have to take him with us than so be it." Shay throws the net down while shouting. "Let's go! We need to go now!" He glances up at the sky and Bae remembers that the Lost Boy is not the only one they need to be afraid of.

The ship begins to move. Shay and Jose pull both Hook and the Lost Boy up. Even before they land on deck the two are still fighting, tangling themselves in the net even more.

Shay leaps in and pins the Lost Boy to the floor, allowing Hook to stand. He is coughing and the wound across his chest is weeping, but he stares at the Lost Boy, his eyes flashing. For a moment Bae thinks that Hook might lunge for him. But instead he pulls one of the beans out of his pocket and throws it in the sea. "We're ready!" he calls out, his eyes on the Lost Boy.

"No!" They watch as the Lost Boy begins to panic. He thrashes against Shay, but the pirate is big and he easily pins him down. His screams are terrifying. Bae has only heard screams like these before, when a child was being taken from its mother. "You can't! You have to let me go! Help! Help me!"

Hook lifts his head, looking at Bae. The boat sails towards the whirlpool. Bae can see the boat holding the other boys, but to his surprise it is not attempting to follow them; in fact it is heading towards the island. He turns and his eyes meet Hook's. Hook gives him a slight nod, and Bae understands it perfectly. _Hold on. You're doing well. Just a little bit longer. _

"Look!"

Hook and Bae turn and suddenly, immediately, _He _appears. Hook instantly moves in front of Bae, but he wonders whether if it is now he will lose his shadow. He reaches behind him and grips Bae, shielding the boy from view like a lioness defending her cub.

_He_ looks at them. The ship is nearly in the whirlpool – they can already feel it sinking lower – but the shadow could easily pull them away. Hook's body is tense, waiting for a move to be made. But to his surprise, _He_ only stares at them before moving away. He does not even help the Lost Boy. Instead he glides towards the island, melting in the darkness.

No one except the Lost Boy speaks. "No!" he wails. "Please, don't leave me! _Please!_"

But they're already sailing down into the whirlpool. Bae feels the ship drop and he reaches out, clinging to the closest banister while another hand is still on Hook. He doesn't want to see them go through the whirlpool – he still remembers the terror of falling the first time he went through a portal. A wind rises, so strong that it feels like it's trying to tear them apart.

It's when the sound of a storm dies away that Bae realises they've made it out, but he keeps his eyes closed for an extra moment. The silence feels strangely eerie and Bae realises that it's because the Lost Boy has stopped screaming.

Opening his eyes he sees that Shay has stood up. Every crew member is quiet and even Hook is standing rigidly straight. Bae ducks round the pirate and looks down at the Lost Boy.

His once-captor has stopped moving. But it's not in resignation. He doesn't even twitch. He is as pale as the moon on a cold night. He is frozen.

"What happened to him?"

Hook is the one that answers. "They must do something to the boys there that doesn't...work here." He glances at Bae and he can't help but think, _thank God they didn't get you._ His thought feels too conscious for his likening and he turns to Shay and Mr. Smee. "Throw him overboard." Mr. Smee visibly pales. "And you," he says to Bae, "get back below deck."

To everyone's surprise Bae says, "In a minute." He nods to the wound on Hook's chest. "Maybe you should get that sorted."

Jose and Shay burst out laughing. The tension in the air lifts. Jose claps the captain on the shoulder. "Looks like we have another captain in the making," he says, and Hook bristles ever so slightly at this. "But he's right. We need to look at that." Before turning away he looks at the boy with a little more respect. "Welcome home," he murmurs before pulling Hook away.

**xXx**

_Welcome home. _They're back. A part of Bae wants to burst out laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all. After everything that Bae had been through, he had ended up back where he started.

Well, not quite. Wearily Bae tugs the chain. Hook still insists. This time both Shay and Jose looked like they wanted to protest. They don't though. Hook is still their captain.

That being said, Shay and Hook get into an argument. "It's pointless, having him do nothing down there. He's young and able. He should be helping run the ship."

Hook turns slowly. Shay doesn't back off despite the glint in his eyes. "What do you suggest he does?" asks Hook. His voice is dangerously light.

Shay lifts a shoulder. "Teach him to read maps. He can chart courses. At least teach him how to know where he's going. If he's ever stuck on his own," Shay says, rightly reading the flash of fear in his captain's eyes, "then he'll be able to get to safety."

Despite his stubbornness, Hook has to admit it's not a bad idea. A part of him wants Bae to remain entirely dependent on him. Yet he knows how stupid this is. Shay is right: the boy needs to learn.

So that night Hook releases Bae from his prison and allows him to come above deck. Bae is like a little dog, scampering up and down. He breathes in the fresh sea air as if it's the sweetest thing in the world. Hook can't be too stern with him, not when he's acting like the young child he's meant to be.

"Come here," he says, catching Bae as he attempts to dash past. "Time for a lesson."

His scrunched up face shows what he thinks of _that _idea.

Hook laughs. "Try to be a bit more enthusiastic," he says. He sits on the edge on the banister, his back against the bare air. "Look up at the sky."

Dutifully Bae looks up. The stars are out tonight, in clear view. Stars are quite possibly the most hopeful thing in the universe. They show another world, another place, another chance. No matter what happens in one world, another world still carries on.

"Do you see that star, there?" Hook asks.

"Of course, it's so easy to see _that_ star," answers Bae sarcastically.

Hook slaps him on the back of his head. "Pay attention. That star directly above us, the brightest one." Bae sees it then. Hook's right: that star is the brightest of them all, as well as the biggest.

"I see it," Bae answers.

"That's how I know we're back in our world. The stars are a constant map. It's how we pirates know where we are." He grabs Bae and pulls him closer, positioning the boy so he is directly underneath the star. "They call it the Centre Star, because right now we are in the centre of all ports of the land. Now, if we look below the star – can you see the string of stars, looping together? They call that The Curl..."

Hook teaches Bae about The Curl, The Dragon, The Hand and The Girl. The Curl points South towards the Low Lands; The Dragon goes North, to the forests and wilder part of the land; The Hand is East, leading to the largest part of the trading community; and The Girl is West which leads to the Palace where the Kings and Queens rule.

"As long as you can see those stars then you will always know where you are going. You'll never be lost." Hook glances down at the boy's moonlit face. "Understand?"

Bae looks at Hook. "That's probably the most useful thing you've taught me."

Hook acts offended. "What about teaching you how to drive the ship?"

"It's not as if you've given me plenty of practice." Bae glances pointedly at the helm of the ship.

"Nice try." Hook cuffs Bae's head, leading him back down below deck. "I think it's time for you to get back to bed."

It's only when Bae is tucked up under the blankets – chained up as usual – that he asks, "Are you going to show me some more?"

Hook pauses at the door. "If you want."

There's a moment's pause. "Yes."

**xXx**

Hook puts his hand on his head, punching the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't have told you this. I should have made you promise first."

But the child is giddy with excitement. "Please," he begs. "Please let me come with you." Bae has wanted to see the trade markets ever since Hook told him the stories about it: people from all over the country meeting to trade either common or rare stock. Hook has told him about witches with magic wands, good for three spells (life or death not included); carpets that carry you in the air; artefacts from the first people in the world. "Mostly conmen," says Hook dismissively, but that hasn't deterred Bae.

"So if you want to come-"

"Are there genie lamps too?" interrupts the boy. "And chocolate? You said they sold chocolate there." Bae had been told about the taste of chocolate by one child that had once been given it. He said chocolate was a little piece of magic.

Jose, who is accompanying them, lets out a laugh. He finds Bae's excitement and enthusiasm amusing, particularly when it's the last thing Hook needs.

"Listen to me," says Hook loudly, shooting Jose a contemptuous glance. "I _will _take you to the trading port, but only if you promise to do exactly as I say."

"I promise," Bae says a little too quickly.

Hook pulls a face. "No Bae. I need you to stay near me when we're on land. No running off. If you want to come with us then you have to promise me that you'll obey me."

Bae's face grows sober. "I promise. I swear I'll do as you say." His eyes begin to gleam again and he says, "So can I come? Please?"

Hook's face is closed off, but nevertheless he reaches out and unlocks the chain. Bae gives a whoop and rushes out of the cabin. Jose flashes a grin at Hook. "I think you lost that fight the moment you told him."

The pirate grabs hold of Jose's arm as he passes. "Keep an eye on him," he mutters.

Jose stares at him. "He's not going to run."

"We don't know that."

"You're right. _You _don't know that. _I _do." Jose shakes the captain off. "You'll see. It's going to be fine."

**xXx**

"Oh for heaven's sake! Bae!" Every time Hook turns away to talk to a trader, to negotiate the price of flour or grain, he turns back and Bae is at the opposite stall talking to another person – usually the scruffiest, crookest trader in the community – about their stock.

Hook eyes the gap-toothed trader who is already attempting to make a sale with him, and pulls Bae away. "No thanks," he says to the trader, and then turns Bae round to face him. "What did I tell you?"

"I didn't run off," says Bae instantly. "I was only at the next stall. Besides, you're looking at boring stuff."

Hook knows that he's fighting a losing battle. He motions to Jose a little further away. "Jose is almost done. He'll take you round any stalls that you want."

Bae grins in reply and trots off top Jose. Hook's eyes follow the boy, even as he walks to the food stall. The trader, a man he usually buys his food from, grins. "Kids today," he says.

"I swear I didn't wander off as much as he does," Hook says in agreement.

The trader gestures to the end of his stall, where sweets are on advertisement. "Would you like to buy some chocolate for your son?"

The words register immediately. Hook doesn't react: he simply looks at Bae, who is listening to Jose explain a vial of medicine and how it works. _Your son. _"Why not?" he says. The trader's eyes light up; chocolate's expensive.

Meanwhile Bae has managed to escape from Jose. Not intentionally. He just happens to be looking at some other items, hardly noticing that Jose wasn't by his side. He turns and suddenly sees it: the valley is open below him, and Bae can see stalls as far as the horizon.

_I could leave_, Bae thinks suddenly. _Hook would never be able to find me. That's why he's so anxious for me to stay put. _

_You promised_, a little voice reminds him.

Yet his feet are itching to run. But his thoughts return to the ship, Shay's jokes and Jose's common-sense, Mr. Smee's anxiety and Hook. And Hook...

A slap and Bae feels a sharp pain in the back of his head. "Ah!" cries Be, rubbing that sore spot.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" snaps Hook. "For the fifth time-"

"I didn't mean to," Bae says instantly.

Hook ignores him. "Where's Jose? Oh, of course," he says, finding the pirate talking to some beautiful gypsy girl selling spices. "Idiot." Well actually he would have preferred to call him something else, but not with children present.

Bae tries again. "I wasn't going anywhere. I promise."

"I suppose you were just looking for some bed time reading?" Hook picks up a book from the stall they're standing by.

Bae glances at the book. "I can't read."

Hook's head whips round in surprise. "You can't?"

Bae seizes the opportunity to change the subject. "No one taught me."

Hook remembers that Bae was brought up as a peasant boy; only rich people could afford governesses for their children. He feels another stab of hatred towards the Dark One, who not only abandoned his son but never thought to provide an education for him.

He handed a book over to the dull-eyed trader who clearly drank one-too-many the night before. "I'll teach you."

Bae glances at the book, disinterested. "Can't you just teach me about the stars again?"

"You need to know how to read. It's important."

Bae glances at him under his lashes. "You know how to read?"

"Of course."

"Who taught you?"

Hook grins, almost embarrassed. "That's a long story." Bae waits for Hook to elaborate, but all he does is turn to look at him. "Here," he says, reaching his pocket and pulling out the chocolate. Bae's eyes light up in amazement as Hook breaks the bar up and hands him a piece. "You can have the rest when we get back to the ship."

Still staring at the piece in his hand, Bae raises an eyebrow. "You're trying to bribe me?"

"Bribery works better than parenting. Now come on."

Hook pauses, watching Bae. The boy doesn't move, but slowly puts the chocolate in his mouth. It's like nothing he's ever tasted: the texture melts in his mouth, sweetness flooding through it. It tastes of richness and elegance...it's like nothing that Bae can describe.

"Done," asks Hook.

Bae sighs. _Of course you have to ruin the moment. _"Yeah," he says, "I'm done."

"C'mon then," Hook says. With his hook he tugs Bae by the collar of his shirt. "Let's get Jose before he does something stupid."

**xXx**

Some nights Hook teaches Bae how to read the stars. Other nights, Hook now teaches him to read. At first he simply reads the books to Bae, trying to force the boy to pay attention. He gets Bae to read a word, then a sentence, a paragraph. At first it seems pulling teeth would be easier, but eventually they get to the part with a sea monster and Bae gets interested. Bae's words tumble over themselves and Hook doesn't bother to hide a smile.

Life soon becomes a blur and before Hook knows it he realises it's been six months (or close enough) since Bae has been on the ship. He looks at Bae and he can't believe it's been that long. He wants to say something to the boy, something meaningful – but he can't even think of the words, let alone get them out of his mouth.

One night Hook has been reading one of the adventure books he bought Bae, and when he turns round he realises Bae has fallen asleep. The boy looks surprisingly sweet when he isn't constantly interrupting him. All of a sudden it hits him: he wants to see this boy grow up. He wants to watch him chat up a girl for the first time; he wants to teach him how to use a sword; he wants to tell him about his mother and how he felt when he first saw her. Hook watches him for a few moments before reaching forward to stick the chain back on his wrist.

At this point Bae stirs awake. His eyes land on the chain and he begins to struggle. "No," he whimpers.

His words are surprisingly painful to hear. "It's time for bed Bae." He tries to make his voice as soothing as possible.

The boy's sentence is mumbled, but Hook still hears it. "I don't want the chain back on. _Please_." His fingernails dig into Hook's skin, like a cat.

"Bae-"

"Dad, please-"

Hook's chest hitches to a stop, and for a moment it's so painful that it reminds him to breathe. He stares at Bae's half-closed eyelids, his innocent face. "What?"

Bae's eyes flutter open. "I asked you to leave the chain off. Just this once Hook?"

Hook's eyes stare at Bae until the boy begins to feel uncomfortable. As per usual Bae can't read his features. "Okay," he says. He throws the blanket over the boy. "Don't make me regret this," he warns. He goes to the door and manages to resist the strong urge to lock it. "Goodnight," he calls.

"Goodnight," Bae murmurs. Turning his face into his pillow he whispers, "Dad."

Against all the odds Hook hears. He smiles, like the way he used to.


End file.
